


The Love Under Our Sparkling Hearts

by sunshineftmoonlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), As always lol, Evil Galra Empire, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Human Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sensitive Lance, Shiro has his galran arm, Shiro is needing a vacation, Slow Build, Tags will be added, Thace and Ulaz are watching after Keith, They're Cute Though, maybe ? future ? smut ??, surely there is going to be hot scenes, this context is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineftmoonlight/pseuds/sunshineftmoonlight
Summary: Prince Lance is the second in line to the Altean throne, right after his sister Allura, but he has no interest in it. Furthermore, being a prince is quite annoying despites all the luxourious advantatges and his charming attitud, and the young man takes any chance to just get away from everything and find himself.Keith is a spy. His life is constantly in danger since he got to join the Blade of Marmora files, where they sent him into the Galra Main ship in order to make it look the less suspicious possible. He knows he is doing what is best for his own race and univers by trying to stop Emperor Zarkon, but sometimes he just wishes he has a normal life.Last thing Shiro remembers is being on the Cerberus mission with his crew when an unknown ship showed up. Then everything got blurry and his memory is dense as he opens his eyes for what it seems years of sleeping. When he stars to focus his vision, he is not on his ship nor on Cerberus moon; the ship is small and unfamiliar and it's shaking as if it were landing.They have nothing in common... yet.





	1. Landing Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yunmengsibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunmengsibs/gifts).



> To you, my rayito.   
> From your smoothie de fresa<3

Shiro felt sick when he woke up, and his first impression was that he was being shaked. After opening his eyes, he realized that it wasn't  _him_ what was being shaked: he was on a ship. Apparently, not his ship. So far he didn't remembered his ship to be neon purple last time he checked, and he wasn't lying on his matress, but on a fuss of blankets and hard pillows that vaguely related a nest. He was on a room without windows, so the only purple light he had came from the barely open door in front of him. Shiro lead his right hand to his face –feeling his arm heavier than usual– in order to rub his eyes so he could see something before fainting, but when his hand made contact he flinched. His hand was dead cold and hard,  _really_ hard, almost like touching metal. Shiro's breath went faster for the first time since he open his eyes, and an unknown buzz greeted him real close to his face, almost like it came from his... _hand?_ He leaned forward, jumping onto the door searching for some light that could show him what was going on, his heart pounding hard on his chest as the door opened under his weight and he fell on the other side. 

The next room seemed to be the main and last room in the ship. It had a joke of a kitchen, a desk, and the controls. There was someone on the controls, piloting. Shiro gasped for air when a sudden dizziness filled up his head as a result for rushing out of the room, leaving him weaker and forcing him to lie on the floor. He heard someone scream something, probably the pilot freaking out as he  _felt_ they were getting closer to the ground, but Shiro wasn't even trying to focus on that. When he fell onto the floor, his right arm rested just in front of his face... or at last, what _now_ was his right arm. From where he could see, there wasn’t any flesh on his arm anymore, but a nice flat metal plaques crewed together in a circular shape in order to resemble an arm. It went thiner as it formed into a wrist, ending in a robotic hand with articulated fingers that weren't human at all. Whether for the rough landing or the impression, Shiro fainted.

* * *

Altean Runes was the  _most_ boring class Lance got to taken since he got memory. They were just a bunch of doodles carved on stone, practically impossible to translate literally to any language he knew. But, of course, "A prince must knew the origins and history of it's kingdom". Lance, knew his sister was only trying to cheer him up, but she was miserably failing when referring to study Altean Runes.

That's why Lance was looking through the window on that morning, on an angle he perfected through the years that made impossible for Mister Coran to tell if Lance was paying attention. Mister Coran was the royal custodian for both Lance and his sister Allura, and he was the funiest cortesan on the whole court; it was just that Altean Runes could make sound the most interesting person in the univers boring. 

When Mister Coran got to the third paragraph of the ancient text he was translating, Lance was about to die of boreness, but in that exact moment he caught a glimpse of something falling to the forest near the castle. It was ast enought to make Lance questioning if he was fully awake or he just fell asleep at some point of Mister Coran's class, but the flashing redish orange light through the sky got stucked on Lance's memory, convincing him. And, somewhere inside him, Lance _burnt_ in excitement as he pictured himself making a trip to the forest to investigate for that unidentified falling object.

* * *

When his classes finished, Lance went quickly through the hallways of the castle searching for his partner in crime. Hunk was his best mate, son of an altean noble family with powerful connections to the Balmera planet, and an excellent cook. Together they were the like the Holy Duonity, and everyone at the castle knew that if they were planning something, it was probably no good.

"I hope you hadn't made plans for today, because something just came up!" Lance claimed as he entered the kitchen. 

Just as he had expected, Hunk was with an apron on behind a pile of boiling pots and pans, spatula on his hand and a surprised look in his eyes, as he has just been caught missbehaving. After a moment, he gave Lance an innocent smile, hiding the spatula behind his back slowly as if he was trying to make Lance forgot he saw it. 

“Y-Yeah? Cool! I wasn’t doing anything right now. Like, anything _at all_.”

”Chill” Lance sighed as he aproached, bumping himself up so he could sit on the only trash-free space in the counter, in front of Hunk. “I am not Allura, I haven’t got anything against you being in the kitchen” He stated, waving a hand dismissively. 

Hunk seemed to realease the breath he had been holding up and let his arm fall on his side againt. “That’s why I love you.”

Lance widened his eyes as he slaped a hand on his own chest, offended. “ _Just_ for that?

Now was Hunk’s turn to wave a hand, closing his eyes like he was searching for patience inside him. “Yeah, yeah, my love for you goes beyond you great kindness and awesomeness. Whatever. You were saying something came up...?”

Lance’s eyes litted up as he remembered why he did come to the kitchens looking for his friend. “Oh, yeah! Look,” he said, leaning forward to speak to Hunk in a hurried hush. “I’ve seen something landing on the forest this morning, and I _bet_ is none of the official confidential stuff you think it is.”

Lance was right, the look on Hunk’s face suggested that what Lance saw was something perfectly expected by the Altean Royal House, which could be, because they wouldn’t inform Lance and Hunk about secret misions and others anyways, so why not. 

But Lance didn’t back off, staring at Hunk with his best puppy-eyes look. And Hunk bit the bait, of course. "Agh, fine, we will check it out. But,” he added, cutting Lance enthusiasm before it even started. “if something doesn’t look right we _bolt_ out of there inmediately, yes?”

”Yes!” Lance promises, smile widening as he jumps off the counter and bumps a fist softly on Hunk’s shoulder.

When Lance exits the kitchen –after giving Hunk accurate instructions about when, where and how will they meet– Hunk was making a worried look and was huging his spatula like he found some reassurance there. 

* * *

 

Keith was cursing on _everything_ he knew as he pressed the buttons on his console furiously, obtaining no response. “ _Fuck_ ” he snarled angrily at the controls, smacking his hands on his thights. _Think, Keith. Think._  

But no ideas were coming up on his mind. Thace hadn’t explained him what to do if his ship crashed on a random planet before he could make it to the Blade of Marmora’s base. Keith tried to open a comm line to Ulaz, who was supposed to be waiting for him at the base, ready to take care of the prisioners Keith could have managed to rescue from the Galran Empire’s ship. 

Keith closed his eyes slowly when the prisoner came up to his mind. That was the only one Keith could save out of _ten._

He wasbreathing shakily now, not daring to look behind his back to the prisoner. Keith had heard him get out of the room during the landing, and Keith was sure that he fleed around the whole cockpit on the crash. He hoped he wasn’t dead. 

 


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to be a bit confused at the aliens. And everyone is an alien, so yeah. Everyone is a confused alien.

“Dude, I don’t like this. I don’t like this _at all_.” Hunk said by, like, the tenth time since he and Lance had snickered out the castle and went into the forest. “We are on time to go back, you know. Before something really bad happens to both of us and Allura resuscitate me just to have the pleasure to murder me again for letting her little brother die in nowhere in the forest and...”

Lance wasn’t listening anymore, he hasn’t been since Hunk started complaining, too focused on watching where he was steping on. Not that Hunk was not right, but the urge to know what did fall into the forest was starting to become an itch.  
While Hunk was still murmuring over getting murdered, Lance moved away an entwined bunch of branches. When he got his sight up, he gasped softly: in front of him was a small, black and purple ship, barely big enough for half a dozen of people. Fortunately, it was lying on a clearing between the trees, but still it looked like it had been smashed onto the ground. Some uneven rocks had made scratches on the ship’s surface, and the wires were sparking roughly, looking bad.

Because Lance had stoped moving suddenly, Hunk walked into him, sending the slender man forward. But the bigger man was fast to react, and dragged Lance back by grabbing his shoulder. The prince stumbled back, crashing into Hunk’s chest with a surprised yelp as his friend embraced him protectively.  
“Oh no” Hunk whispered. “Oh _no_. This is a _Galra_ ship.”

* * *

  
Keith sighed in relief when he checked the prisoner wasn’t dead, but he certainly had crashed into the wall. He had a little cut on his cheekbone and it was slightly bleeding –bleeding fucking crimson red, what kind of planet did he came from?–, but nothing too serious. There was a more noticeable scar crossing his face, a straight line from one cheekbone to another, right on the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t that fresh to be of the landing, but it wasn’t too old to not be from his stay in the Galra cruise.  
Keith didn’t recognize his specie, but it was quite similar to the Galra themselves, but without the furr or the ears. His ears were... weird. Rounded, and one on each side of his head, topped by very short hair, mainly black, but there was a flock above his forehead that was white. But something that was completely out of context was his right arm. It was clearly galran technology, and that meant the druids cut off his arm to change it for that prosthetic limb. Keith shuddered.  
The rest of his body seemed quite familiar, but Keith couldn’t go further on his inspection because the prisoner moved. At first, his chest just went up abruptly, but the he started to blink furiously and Keith jumped, letting out an involuntary hiss as he hid on the shadows of the ship. The prisoner rolled on his stomach to face the floor, shaking his head as if he felt confused. Keith didn’t move at first, but his eyes must have been glowing yellow in the dark because when the man seemed to focus his sight in his direction, he flinched and raw terror filled his face as he dragged himself back until his back was pressed flat on the wall. Keith reached his hand out, calling to calm. “Please, don’t be afraid” He said. “I will not hurt you.”

The man gasped, frowning deeply as he tried to speak: “Y-You... You are... one of t-them...”

Keith felt his chest tight when he understood what was the man afraid of. It wasn’t by Keith himself; it was by his race. Keith took a deep breath before, slowly, coming to the light. Emergency lights were purple bulbs lighting up his fur poorly, but at least the man could see how Keith flattened his ears down his black hair, lowered his eyes to avoid looking at him directly and moved incredibly slowly.

“My name is Keith, I am part of the Blade of Marmora. I got you out of the Galra ship intending to head you to the Blade’s base, but we had an accident. We crashed in-” Keith interrupted himself when he realized he didn’t knew where they were. “-this planet.”

The man didn’t answered, but he did seem to relax a bit against the wall.

“What is the last thing you remember?” Keith asked softly.

The man blinked, shaking his head again. “My crew... Where are Matt and Sam?” he asked, voice steadier than when he spoke earlier but still delicate as ice.

Keith bowed his head in shame tipping over his words: “I don’t know... I just could... I was only able to rescue you.”

The man went quiet, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes suddenly and starting to get up.

Keith stood inmediately, ears pointing the ceiling. “Wait, where are you going?”

The man eyed him with caution, but this time he didn’t flinched. “I’m going for a ship. I’ll go back for my friends.”

Keith’s jaw droped, staying still as the man passed his side to the hatch as if he was willing to do the most reasonable thing in the world.

“Wait... Wait! Are you _insane_?You can’t just go on your own! And you had just been rescued!”

But the man wasn’t listening to him anymore. He had opened the ship’s door and was already getting out _without a suit or a helmet_. Keith’s heart beated hurtfully, frozing him in place until he saw the man wasn’t dying or having troubles to breath. However, he stoped walking suddenly, and Keith hear a yelp that clearly was not the prisoner’s voice. He stormed after the man, peeking out over his shoulder to see, a hand on his back, fingers around the handle of his blade.

His jaw dropped again, but he was pleased that his wasn’t the only one.

“Is that...?! Oh my mice, what is that?” a big, huge man said, eyes wide in horror as he stared at them while embracing a smaller man in his arms.

The other man caught Keith’s attention like a magnet. His hair was pure white, clearer than anything he had seen before, framing two cold water blue eyes pinned at the two of them, Keith and the prisoner. Under his eyes were two little marks, tattoed on his skin in a lighted pastel shade of blue, sticking out from his caramel brown skin. He was _beautiful as hell_.

“Sweet cheese and crackers” he murmured, not blinking. “Look at how _small_ that Galra is!”

 


End file.
